<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦中情剑 by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185230">梦中情剑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔梦到一把滚烫的剑抵着他的身体。</p><p>他睁开眼，发现是两把。</p><p>许久不见的孪生弟弟正骑在他胸口，叛逆和小但丁一起戳在他脸上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (DmC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦中情剑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※dlc后哥做了大魔王打回人类世界的设定<br/>※想写pwp来着结果越写越谐了wwww<br/>※我好久以前的私设：哥的拿非利标记是在胸口的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>我梦见 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>一把剑抵着 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我的身体——是何 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>预兆？是要与你 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>相逢了吗？ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>请对我说： </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“半身 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>着淡红色 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>薄纱衣，一起去</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>看月亮！”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>——《万叶集》</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>维吉尔梦到一把滚烫的剑抵着他的身体。</p><p>他睁开眼，发现是两把。</p><p>许久不见的孪生弟弟正骑在他胸口，叛逆和小但丁一起戳在他脸上。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔的睡姿挺规矩，双手在胸口交叉一个十字，看起来更适合躺进棺材里；事实上，但丁也的确打算送他进棺材。</p><p>他后背挂了两道口子——维吉尔手下那群家伙招数恶心长得也恶心，妈的，也不知道维吉尔怎么就能对着长成那种歪瓜裂枣的脸（如果在冲压机里捡出来的狂欢节面具也配叫脸！）发号施令而不是上吐下泻？他短暂的回忆里维吉尔有不那么严重的洁癖，藏身在高科技废车库里也要戴易勾丝又好沾灰的长手套，坐下前得用湿纸巾抹一遍凳子；难不成魔界心理医生还能治洁癖？</p><p>维吉尔还没醒。他睡得像位纺锤刺了小拇指的公主陛下，躺在那儿等他的王子杵在原地想东想西，从魔界医疗体系到维吉尔睡觉时原来不抹发胶；想到最后但丁终于想起来他的任务是暗杀维吉尔。</p><p>他顶不爱搞这流偷偷摸摸的手段。前几日他和维吉尔分别挟持了一次电视台用以隔空喊话，于是全世界都知道明天清晨拯救过世界的英雄要和地狱归来的魔王来场一对一掰头；但丁是狂妄是自信，也不盲目觉得维吉尔是个能被偷袭伤一根白毛的家伙——但凯特劝他：去刺探一下情报也是好的。</p><p>好吧。但丁揣着那么点说不清道不明的心思踏上一场总要失败的任务；连打游戏他都要讨厌日式RPG，线性流程一本道结局，无法选择结局的任务意义何在呢？</p><p>但现在他觉得说不定能暗杀成功。不成想地狱的魔王如此缺乏戒备心，任由英雄在他卧室外头杀出一条血路，再站在床边观赏他的睡颜。</p><p>但丁把叛逆抽出来，贴上维吉尔的颈动脉；睡美人没有反应。年少的拿非利人以为自己能看到两个小人在打架——带恶魔角的那个说使点劲儿buddy你就快干掉那个野心家了，天使翅膀的那个说哦我的上帝啊快住手他可是你亲哥哥——但没有。</p><p>他眼前只有熟睡的维吉尔，锐利的蓝眼睛藏在柔软的眼睑下头，白发松松散散地洒在枕头上，看起来像只无害的白毛森林猫。而猫猫总爱毁灭世界。</p><p>他们真是双胞胎吗？那环境对生物性状的影响真真不容小觑。但丁挺久没见过维吉尔了，只觉得隔着液晶屏瞧见的那位两眼发光刘海朝上的魔王长得和他也不太像。他还以为会在这里见到一个目光熠熠如同手持猪符咒的维吉尔。这样一想，森林猫也挺好的。</p><p>我得杀了他，但不该是在他的床上，维吉尔可不会允许血溅脏床单；但丁想，他听过的童话和他的童年一起崩上血点子再落灰，但他也记得让公主苏醒还缺一个真爱之吻。</p><p>于是他跨上那张床去吻维吉尔。</p><p>他的叛逆还抵着人家脖子，但丁的舌头就戳进他哥的喉咙。掉进贫民窟的拿非利少年没见过干净的吻和拥抱，吻了就要硬，硬了就要脱裤子。天使恶魔混血儿那玩意儿不怕磨，扯开牛仔裤的拉链就愣头愣脑蹦出来甩在维吉尔脸上。</p><p>然后那双蓝眼睛睁开了。森林猫醒过来，摇身一变成饿了三天的银豹。</p><p>“但丁。”维吉尔说。</p><p>哦我的老天爷，你看他那副冷冰冰的全知全能的嘴脸，似乎刚刚当着头号敌人的面呼呼大睡的不是您维总一样。但丁有点迟钝地意识到他俩不该是能把这句讽刺说出口的良好关系。</p><p>不能讲冷笑话，至少还能搞一发。但丁是乐观主义拿非利，因此他命令说：“维吉尔，操我。”</p><p> </p><p>他们不是没做过。</p><p>那时候他们东躲西藏，维吉尔带个面具拍那些但丁看来主旨不清玄玄乎乎的小视频——还不如出门杀两个恶魔头子有用！——但丁就趴在沙发上制造噪音，左手跟右手猜拳玩。</p><p>他顶无聊，就钻进相机和维吉尔之间捣乱，伸手掀一半尖下颌面具露出维吉尔的方下颌来；维吉尔吓一跳，倒忘了推开但丁，只由着他闹。</p><p>“陪我打一架，维吉尔。”但丁丢这么一句过来。</p><p>“但丁，我在工作。”维吉尔伸手把热乎乎的狼崽子推开。</p><p>那来做爱吧，但丁说着就伸手去扯他裤链：拜托老哥，就算是为了你的大业，做爱和打架你总得选一项——以防把你的“新武器”（也就是我）憋出点毛病来。</p><p>但丁挺不满地皱眉头。</p><p>维吉尔眉头比他还皱：“我和你可是亲兄弟。”</p><p>那又怎么样？亚当和夏娃还根本就是一个人和他的亲亲肋骨呢。我还没睡过拿非利人呢，你总不能要我去找艾希尔，她太硬了……</p><p>维吉尔伸手去捏他的嘴巴，捏成一只炸毛小鸭子；但丁折腾着去扯他的衣领和腰带，好一出鸡飞狗跳未命名的但戏。</p><p>俩人闹个气喘吁吁，维吉尔从小打架就没赢过，因此最后被压在地上扯了内裤。</p><p>“我可没有在下面的嗜好……”维吉尔试图让但丁知男而退；他弟弟迎男而上，呲一口白牙说没问题小爷我可是两千五百瓦双向插排。</p><p>他朝维吉尔伸一截红艳艳的舌尖，不太富有技巧地蹭过犬齿和右嘴角再挤挤左眼睛，是下三流销金窟里常用的高段数手段；可惜但丁只学了个形没学来那份神韵，因此看起来就只像小老虎舔挂在毛上的血糊糊和羚羊碎碎。</p><p>但丁总爱做出一副沉湎欲望的模样，可维吉尔和他同气连枝，就瞧出血脉相连的异类青年实在连个沉沦壳子都学不像；酒精、性、尼古丁、致幻药，拿非利人才不会从那些下贱俗物里获得快感，但丁不过是靠这些玩意儿装得更像最接近动物的底层人类。</p><p>该配合演出的维吉尔本想视而不见，又觉得自己作为兄长有必要纠正弟弟的演技。他终于叹一口气放弃抵抗，举着硬邦邦的吉尔去关掉摄像机再掰了内存卡，以免他的伟大宣言先一步现身po***ub。</p><p>于是世间最后两个拿非利人在藏身点滚成一团，但丁用大腿根蹭蹭维吉尔的鸟说哥你要不是阳痿就快上我，可别说你只会吻你的爱人这种纯情处男台词。我不信那套，吻我，然后干我。</p><p>……我只会吻我的爱人，但丁。维吉尔说：或至少也得爱过？</p><p>但他们还是接吻，然后做爱；拯救世界的大业后头到底还是两个年轻人，热血和冲动从两个左心室里泵出来绕全身走一圈，烧得一个灵魂两张脸通红滚烫。</p><p>维吉尔打架不拿手可体力条一点不比但丁短（当然，维吉尔的吉尔也不比但丁的丁短！），直进直出两下就让但丁怪叫再顶老子的胃老子就吐你身上；维吉尔不理他满嘴骚话，只顾着把他那根天赋异禀的玩意往但丁肚子深处捅，把不老实的小豹子日得抬不起尾巴；双向插排男士叶公好龙出尔反尔，破口大骂我草你全家维吉尔，接着被一只手套塞了嘴。</p><p>怎么样我亲爱的弟弟，这才叫做爱；这才叫活着。人类满足不了你吧？维吉尔一边干一边阴阳，给讲不出话的但丁气个够呛，张嘴想骂又吸了满喉咙冷冰冰的无菌塑胶味和滑石粉味还有维吉尔味儿，手套糊在他嗓子里不透气也不透水憋得难受，只透过没什么意义的体温。</p><p>维吉尔看他弟弟因为缺氧或者快感或者鄙夷翻了个白眼，又因为拿非利体质没法晕倒在床失去意识逃避现实，挺得意地内射，灌但丁一肚子乱七八糟的拿非利体液。</p><p>贤者时间内他还有心思走个神：把人捞来结社前维吉尔也盯梢过但丁挺长一段时间，没听属下汇报过他还有把男人带回破房车这般爱好；难不成但丁是叫征召女郎带硅胶几把干他？</p><p>那我还有点嫉妒那个假吊，维吉尔想，因为但丁的屁股真的很紧很热。操，我这玩意怎么又支棱起来了。</p><p>高贵冷艳的维总难得在心里骂一句浑话。</p><p> </p><p>因此他们不是没做过。但他们是兄弟是朋友是合作者，总是头一遭和敌人拥抱。</p><p>本该殊死的敌人撕咬对方的每一寸皮肤，试图用吻抽干对侧的心脏，用性交扼杀异体同胞的另一半灵魂。</p><p>维吉尔叫了但丁的名字，就沉默地活像根冷酷无情从地狱归来的自动按摩棒，还是带不同频率震动和加热的高级款；但丁只觉得自己被地狱火灼过的阎魔刀攮了个对穿，嘴上挑衅两句没个回应还也不嫌无聊；他说维吉尔你技术真够烂的，怎么魔界的妞不够辣吧；他说我会杀了你的，人类和世界都归本大爷保护；他说你最好现在投降，你以为你操我两次再去魔界转一圈就能打赢我了？</p><p>维吉尔其实没太听清楚那些挺不合适在床上谈的世界存亡问题，他把但丁转成后入式——当然谁也不想看到彼此那张七分相像的脸；他做爱的时候还能走神，想这个但丁大概是真的，比他自己想象出那个白不刺啦的幻像要黑也要乖，满嘴乱七八糟的屁话总在维吉尔顶进去的时候卡壳儿变成挑高的气声再落下来；维吉尔伸手抓一把他后脑勺，不太意外在黑发底下找到遮不住的白，像重工业污染废水里翻出来的鱼肚皮。</p><p>染发剂和香烟都没法叫你变成人类。</p><p>那我也总好过现在的你！</p><p>但丁终于得一句搭理，没来得及多借题发挥两句就被魔界新王拽进一场战栗的风暴；他隔着他哥的肩峰看到光，像是迷了路的月亮。</p><p>但丁背后的拿非利标记和维吉尔胸口的那个严丝合缝叠在一起，魔力共振发出阴惨惨的光，在他们相连的身体间反射，可惜中间隔了道歪歪扭扭长好的贯穿伤；但丁不知道维吉尔还没修复那道伤口，他想那也许是个耻辱或仇恨的徽记，专为了在他和维吉尔交配的时候亮得像根地下偶像演唱会最前排的打call棒，提醒维吉尔你愚蠢的欧豆豆曾经捅你一刀，你们明天就要斗出个你死我活。</p><p>不过维吉尔没在乎。但丁也没多在乎。他们给彼此落一身青的紫的伤和吻痕，然后一起高潮，DNA相同的精液到底把床单搅得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他们在街心公园见面。那儿原本戳着曼达斯品味奇怪的光污染大楼，早叫愤怒的人群拆了铸成一把锐利的长剑雕塑。</p><p>维吉尔到得早，怀着一腔闲情逸致赏景，在雕塑底下找到花花绿绿的涂鸦，夸张的气泡艺术字龙飞凤舞出we’re woken- we’re unity。</p><p>但丁迟到了。他总睡过头。维吉尔用风衣后背上的蓝骷髅脑袋迎接他，照理讲一些反派发言说你看人类有多可笑，他们说we，最后还不是要靠你来搏命；他们说unity，打倒恶魔之后又会拿洲际导弹互相扔。</p><p>但丁盯着那个蓝骷髅看。他上次也在这儿看到这个背影，那时维吉尔说爱他……爱过他。他妈的一般过去式。听说亚马逊雨林里的部族语言里没有过去式，为什么DmC没有皮纳哈语配音？</p><p>他没时间来缅怀过去，从背后捞出叛逆来。维吉尔终于舍得转身看他，低温青金石似的视线从露白的发根爬到断了小半截的眉尾和抿紧的嘴唇，最后落在红石吊坠旁几个狂乱的红印子上。</p><p>你为什么没把那玩意抹掉？他问。但丁要了几秒才明白他在说什么。</p><p>我不是来听你讲废话的，维吉尔，但丁握紧叛逆：你以为谁会为了你浪费魔力？今天我一定会杀了你。</p><p>维吉尔说好。</p><p>于是刀刃吻上剑刃，动脉血掺了静脉血，新伤爬过旧伤；血缘兄弟兼永世宿敌兼一夜情对象在血和爱和恨的雨里试图杀掉对方，红和蓝混出冰凉的紫；日本RPG总爱一本道，可惜日本ACT也是。</p><p>因此但丁总会获胜。维吉尔倒进尘土和鲜血里，没来得及纠结是不是会搞脏风衣下摆；他瞧见但丁朝他伸一只右手。</p><p>维吉尔握上去；但丁怀疑自己摸到一块儿冰雪女皇的魔镜碎片，楂得他手心生疼。</p><p>他觉到熟悉的魔力爬上他的脖子，然后维吉尔抹掉他脖子上那颗吻痕，很是得意洋洋地露一个胜券在握的笑。</p><p>但丁终于杀死了他的血缘兄弟兼永世宿敌兼一夜情对象；可惜恶魔没有尸体，维吉尔最后连个印子都没剩下——只留了一块儿魔镜碎片，化成冰水落在但丁眼睛里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写的过程中，我的朋友：快进到击剑！快快快！你膏肓还在乎什么剧情逻辑啊！<br/>写完了我发给她看，我的朋友：……怎么情节发展这么快啊，太唐突了逻辑硬伤也太严重了<br/>我：快进到我杀了你</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>